Brainbot 505
by Raggedpelt
Summary: The climactic battle against Titan-and the following four days-from the PoV of Brainbot #505. Experimenting with a sort of different format, let me know what you think. Complete.


**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Flying in formation, waiting for Subject: Titan to charge.

**Stimulus Detected**: Sound, Motion. Titan is attacking!

**Obtaining Directive**: Attack Titan to buy Daddy time.

**New Status**: Attacking Titan.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Estimated elevation 2,500 feet. Accelerating downward at 9.8 m/s2. Approaching terminal velocity.

**Stimulus Detected**: Heavy Damage. Thrusters not functional. Antigravitational matrix not functional. Kinetic sensors undamaged. No current point of reference for testing of visual or audio sensors.

**Further Analysis**: Cause for sudden damage unknown. Possible shockwave or lightning strike.

**Obtaining Directive**: Stop descent to prevent further damage.

**New Status**: Flight not possible. Preparing for inpact.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Unknown. Initiating Timelog and Diagnostics.

**Timelog**: 00:00:00:02

**Diagnostics**: Severe physical damage to 78% of testable structures. Thrusters not functional. Antigravitational matrix not functional. Flight not possible. Movement may be possible via undulation of tails. Connective damage to visual sensors, resulting in limited visual input. Kinetic, Audio, and Radio emitters and receivers all fully functional.

**Further Analysis**: Ouch. Enjoyment factor 0%.

**New Status**: Emitting Distress Signal. Awaiting rescue.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Location Unknown. Emitting distress signal and awaiting rescue.

**Timelog**: 00:00:46:02

**Diagnostics**: Severely damaged. In critical need of repair.

**Stimulus Detected**: Radio. Distress signal from Brainbot #362.

**Further Analysis**: She is reporting damage level of 99% system failure. Situation is critical. Priority of own revised changed to low.

**New Status**: Shutting down own distress signal to relay distress signal of Brainbot #362.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Relaying weakening distress signal of Brainbot #362. Visual input indicates that night has fallen.

**Timelog**: 00:06:33:32

**Diagnostics**: Severely damaged. In critical need of repair.

**Stimulus Detected**: Radio. Signal from Brainbot #362 weakening drastically. Cause unknown.

**Further Analysis**: Her power source may be failing, leading to reduced signal to conserve energy.

**New Status**: Relaying her signal at double strength to compensate for difference.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Analyzing situation.

**Timelog**: 15:29:57

**Diagnostics**: Severely damaged. In critical need of repair.

**Stimulus Detected**: Radio. Distress signal from Brainbot #362 has ceased.

**Further Analysis**: Brainbot #362 is a good Brainbot. Daddy liked her. She would not be left behind. Odds of rescue good. Cessation of distress signal most likely indicates rescue.

**New Status**: Brainbot #362 was almost definitely rescued. Resuming own distress signal.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Emitting distress signal.

**Timelog**: 1:22:45:12

**Diagnostics**: Severely damaged. In critical need of repair.

**Stimulus Detected**: None. None at all. No sign of rescue.

**Further Analysis**: Input from damage sensors is unnecessary and unpleasant. No possibility of repairing damage on own makes knowledge of damage superfluous. "Ouch" is not necessary information.

**New Status**: Shutting down damage sensors to minimize discomfort and reduce drain on power source.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Emitting distress signal.

**Timelog**: 04:00:13:02

**Stimulus Detected**: Abrupt drop in barometric pressure. High humidity.

**Further Analysis**: Likelihood of rain high. 96% chance that dome did not survive impact intact. Risk of water damage to all systems high. Intermittent visual information indicates high likelihood of cardboard boxes nearby.

**New Status**: Shutting down distress signal. Routing all power to undulate tails in search of shelter.

* * *

**Identification**: Brainbot #505

**Current Status**: Crawling towards shelter. Speed estimated at 0.0011176 m/s.

**Timelog**: 04:10:13:02

**Stimulus Detected**: Sound. Rain drops hitting pavement.

**Further Analysis**: Almost there…..


End file.
